


Snapchat Adventures

by tiffu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Dumb boys being dumb, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffu/pseuds/tiffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Kirisaki Daiichi High School basketball team often don’t regret their actions, but if there’s one thing they do regret, it was downloading a ridiculous app that has been gaining popularity amongst students in the school and getting stupidly addicted to it.</p><p>The dreaded yellow icon with a picture of a ghost on it.</p><p>Snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat Adventures

Hara found it quite thrilling whenever his fist made contact with his opponent’s face. It often left a beautiful mark; a gift from him to them, and a friendly reminder to not be such an annoying shithead. What equally thrilled him was when he got into extremely violent street fights with his best friend/partner in crime/punching bag, Yamazaki, or more affectionately referred to as “Zaki”. It was like a hunt: they were the predators and whoever was stupid enough to face off against them were the prey. With the new discovery of the wonderful world of snapchat, he figured that he could share their victories with the rest of the team.

“Oi, Zaki, let’s send a snapchat.”

“Of what?”

“Of this, you idiot!” Hara gestured towards the bloody, bruised heap of idiots that they had just finished beating the shit out of.

Zaki complied, and Hara was glad (but even if he didn’t, the lilac-haired teen would’ve had a way to make him comply). The two teens posed in front of their half-dead opponents and Hara raised his phone. “Ready?” He asked his friend. With Zaki’s nod, Hara pressed the button.

—-

_Ding!_

Hanamiya grumbled slightly at the sound of a notification coming from his phone. He was alone in the school’s gym, where practice was taking place… except two of his teammates were missing. Hanamiya knew they had probably prepared some sort of dumb excuse. He picked up his phone from the bench and was a bit bewildered to see a snapchat notification.

_“Those two.”_

What a surprise: said dumb excuse had already been delivered to him. He opened the app and soon, an expression of disgust took over his face. A snapchat of Hara and Yamazaki, both with stupid grins on their faces, holding up peace signs (although what they’ve done was far from peaceful), and behind them, a pile of injured people. The caption: _Gonna be late for practice today! Got into some trouble www._ Hanamiya was speechless and seething with irritation. He decided to respond to their dumb excuse; a nice little return gift from their beloved captain. Hanamiya’s angry expression didn’t change as he took a picture and sent a snapchat back.

Caption: _You two are so fucking dead._

—-

Everyone was shocked that Hanamiya received a snapchat from their teammate, Seto. He didn’t really put much effort into anything, aside from sleeping and basketball. Hara, Yamazaki, and (a curious) Furuhashi crowded around the captain as he opened the message. There was a feeling of anticipation in the air.

“…Are you serious.”

The image was blurred, almost unrecognizable, but Hara quickly pointed out that it was indeed Seto because the only clear thing was his mole. The caption was a string of letters that made no sense whatsoever, something along the lines of: _akgdlskjLJGDSLKksGDJvks_

“That dumbass dropped the phone on his face, didn’t he?”

—-

Furuhashi wasn’t too sure about what he should do with the new app. He’d much prefer reading, or something that was a _little less annoying._ He was quite fed up with the endless amount of dings that he heard each day as his teammates (mostly Hara and Yamazaki) sent him stupid pictures with equally stupid captions. The one he recalled the most was a snapchat sent by Hara of a crude image of a dead fish, along with the caption: _Hey Furu, I found you._

It was the only one he opened anyway. The rest weren’t worth his time.

However, one day, he decided that if he couldn’t beat them (figuratively and literally), he might as well _join them._ Although, Furuhashi isn’t really giving in; he just wanted them to know about his feelings. So that’s exactly what he did.

—-

The image was of Furuhashi holding up his middle finger and the caption: _Stop sending me shitty snapchats._

Well then.

The corners of the lilac-haired teen’s lips pulled up into a familiar grin.

That just gave him an excuse to _send even more._

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a compilation of headcanons I made on Twitter into fanfiction form???


End file.
